The Rescuers Down Under (Trainboy43 Style)
TheTrainboy43DisneyStyle's movie spoof of The Rescuers Down Under. It appeared on You Tube on October 19, 2015. Cast: *Bernard - AiAi (Super Monkey Ball) *Miss Bianca - MeeMee (Super Monkey Ball) *Jake - Monkey (Kung Fu Panda) *Wilbur - Oliver The Great Westren Engine (with Toad as an Extra) (Thomas & Friends) *Cody - Tommy (Tickety Toc) *Percival C. McLeach - Dr. Eggman (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Joanna - Si and Am (Lady and the Tramp) *Marahute - Dulcy (Sonic Satam) *Faloo - Sally (Sonic Satam) *Bait Mouse - Abu (Aladdin) *The Chairmouse - King Junjun (Super Monkey Ball Adventure) *Francios - Rotor (Sonic Satam) *Doctor Mouse - Victor (Thomas & Friends) *Red - Sonic the Hedgehog *Frank - Piglet (Winnie the Pooh) *Krebbs - Knuckles the Echidna (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Sparky the Fly - Larry the Bug (Tickety Toc) *Flying Squirrel - Conker the Squirrel (Conker's Bad Fur Day) *Twister the Snake - Dark Gaia (Sonic Unleashed) *Nurse Mice - Kevin, Belle, Flynn, Harvey, Rocky, Harold, Butch, Captain, Jerome and Judy (Thomas & Friends) *Polly - Sticks (Sonic Boom) *Cody's Mother - Ella (Sonic X) *Telegraph Mouse - Balto *Cricket Cook - Flik (A Bug's Life) *Cricket Waiter - Jiminy Cricket *Razorback - Pumbaa (The Lion King) (With Timon as an extra) *Crocodiles - Hyenas (The Lion King) Chapters: *The Rescuers Down Under (Trainboy43 Style) Part 1 - Opening Credits/Australia *The Rescuers Down Under (Trainboy43 Style) Part 2 - Meet Dulcy *The Rescuers Down Under (Trainboy43 Style) Part 3 - Meet Dr. Eggman *The Rescuers Down Under (Trainboy43 Style) Part 4 - Engagement Mix-Up *The Rescuers Down Under (Trainboy43 Style) Part 5 - Meet Oliver and Toad *The Rescuers Down Under (Trainboy43 Style) Part 6 - 'You need to be QUIET!!!' *The Rescuers Down Under (Trainboy43 Style) Part 7 - Arrived in Australia *The Rescuers Down Under (Trainboy43 Style) Part 8 - Meet Monkey *The Rescuers Down Under (Trainboy43 Style) Part 9 - Welcome to Australia *The Rescuers Down Under (Trainboy43 Style) Part 10 - Oliver at the Steamworks *The Rescuers Down Under (Trainboy43 Style) Part 11 - Tour of Australia *The Rescuers Down Under (Trainboy43 Style) Part 12 - Eggman Talks to Tommy *The Rescuers Down Under (Trainboy43 Style) Part 13 - Interrupting Deity *The Rescuers Down Under (Trainboy43 Style) Part 14 - Animal Prison *The Rescuers Down Under (Trainboy43 Style) Part 15 - Oliver Escapes *The Rescuers Down Under (Trainboy43 Style) Part 16 - Si and Am Steal Eggman's Eggs/Piglet's Free *The Rescuers Down Under (Trainboy43 Style) Part 17 - Tommy Leaves *The Rescuers Down Under (Trainboy43 Style) Part 18 - Under Eggman's Egg-O-Matic *The Rescuers Down Under (Trainboy43 Style) Part 19 - Back at the Nest *The Rescuers Down Under (Trainboy43 Style) Part 20 - Dragon-Napped *The Rescuers Down Under (Trainboy43 Style) Part 21 - Si and Am try to Eat the Eggs *The Rescuers Down Under (Trainboy43 Style) Part 22 - Oliver Watches the Eggs *The Rescuers Down Under (Trainboy43 Style) Part 23 - Eggman's Plan *The Rescuers Down Under (Trainboy43 Style) Part 24 - AiAi and the Warthog *The Rescuers Down Under (Trainboy43 Style) Part 25 - Climax at the Hyena Falls *The Rescuers Down Under (Trainboy43 Style) Part 26 - Happy Ending *The Rescuers Down Under (Trainboy43 Style) Part 27 - End Credits Movie used: *The Rescuers Down Under Clips from Games/Movies/TV Shows used: *Super Monkey Ball *Super Monkey Ball 2 *Super Monkey Ball Adventure *Super Monkey Ball Banana Blitz *Super Monkey Ball Step & Roll *Super Monkey Ball 3D *Super Monkey Ball Banana Splitz *Super Monkey Ball Bounce *Kung Fu Panda *Kung Fu Panda 2 *Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness *Thomas & Friends *Calling All Engines *Hero of the Rails *Misty Island Rescue *Day of the Diesels *Blue Mountain Mystery *Tale of the Brave *The Adventure Begins *Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure *Tickety Toc *Sonic Satam *Sonic Underground *Sonic Adventure *Sonic Adventure 2 *Sonic X *Sonic Heroes *Shadow The Hedgehog (Video Game) *Sonic The Hedgehog (2006) *Sonic Unleashed *Sonic Colors *Sonic Generations *Sonic Boom *Lady and the Tramp *Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventure *Mickey's House of Villains *Aladdin (1992) *The Return of Jafar *The Many Adventures of Winnie The Pooh *Winnie The Pooh and a Day for Eeyore *The New Adventures of Winnie The Pooh *Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search for Christopher Robin *Piglet's Big Movie *Pooh's Heffalump Movie *Winnie The Pooh (2011) *Conker's Bad Fur Day *Balto (1995) *A Bug's Life *Pinocchio (1940) *The Lion King *The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride *The Lion King 1 1/2 *Dumbo (1941) *The Jungle Book (1967) *Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs (2009) *Madagascar (2005) *Tarzan (1999) *Tarzan ll *Mulan (1998) *Brother Bear *Thumbelina (1994) Special Thanks: *Charlie Quigg *Bernard Dedicated to: *Eva Gabor *John Candy Trivia: *This is for 25th anniversary of The Rescuers Down Under. *Super Monkey Ball, Sonic Adventure 2, Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventure and Conker's Bad Fur Day were all released in 2001. *Super Monkey Ball 2 and Mickey's House of Villains were both released in 2002. *Tickety Toc, Super Monkey Ball Banana Splitz and Blue Mountain Mystery were all released in 2012. *Calling All Engines, Shadow The Hedgehog, Pooh's Heffalump Movie, Madagascar and Tarzan ll were all released in 2005. *The Adventure Begins and Sodor's Legend of The Lost Treasure were both released in 2015, the same year the Diamond Edition of Aladdin was released on DVD. *The Return of Jafar, The Lion King and Thumbelina were all released in 1994. * The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride, Mulan and A Bug's Life were all released in 1998. *Mulan, The Rescuers Down Under and Pinocchio were released as part of the Walt Disney Gold Classic Collection in 2000. Category:The Rescuers Down Under Movies Spoof Category:TheTrainBoy43DisneyStyle Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movies Spoofs Category:The Rescuers Down Under movie spoof Category:The Rescuers Movie Spoofs Category:The Rescuers movie spoof Category:Movies Spoof Category:Movie-spoof Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:TrainBoy43